Such platforms, also referred to as scaffold-lifts, are generally known. Known lift-scaffolds, scaffoldings and working platforms, which are mobile and which can be assembled in situ from modular sections or parts, are often placed adjacent to or against buildings or walls as an aid to building repair or maintenance duties. Under such circumstances, a load with personnel is placed on the platform, which load and personnel are subsequently displaced on the platform alongside the mast.
The disadvantage of the known platforms is that circumstances are imaginable in which such forces exist that danger to material or persons cannot be ruled out.